How to get you back
by Velikaqueenofdragons
Summary: When Soul is taken from Maka by his family, what will she do to get him back?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so sorry for any miss spelling or miss-use of words.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. I own the plot that's it.

Enjoy!

~~Line Break~~

I cried and cried and cried. Why? Because Soul, the only boy I could open up my heart to was gone, taken by his retched family that he hated so much.

_Flashback_

_I walk in to the apartment after shopping for the week I hear the water in the shower running, Soul must be showering._

"_Soul, how long till you get out?" I ask wanting to know when I should start dinner. He didn't answer. "Soul?" I was getting worried; it never took him this long to answer me. "Soul, I'm coming in." I opened the door to find the water running but no Soul._

_I race out the door frantically running around our apartment. He is nowhere. I walk back to his room and sit on his bed; I hear something crinkle under me. I look to find a letter, it was addressed to me. _

_Maka Albarn, _

_I have come to take Soul home, after all, he ran away and mom and dad were very worried. I give you my condolences for taking him like this and wish you a good day._

_Sincerely, Wes Evans._

I dropped the letter and ran to the phone. Thankfully I knew she was home.

"Hello this is Tsubaki speaking."

"Tsubaki something bad has happened." I say in a panicked tone.

"Maka, what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when you get here. Make sure to find Blackstar and bring him."

"Okay, we should be there in about half an hour to forty-five minutes."

I hung up the phone and called Kidd, he said the same thing that he would be there in about a half an hour. (It killed him that it wasn't eighty-eight minutes but he could and would get over it.)

~~Line Break~~

Half an hour later they were all here. All I did was hold the letter out to Tsubaki. She read it and then dropped it, she was horrified. She looked at me.

"It's not some kind of a joke?" she asked me

"No, it's not." At this Blackstar reached down and grabbed the letter, he read it and was outraged.

"How dare they take him away for his god!" now Kid was confused, he picked up the letter and read it aloud.

"I'm taking this to my father." He said after reading it.

I grunted as a response. I was still in shock. "I'm coming." I finally get out.

He nods his head and starts to walk out the door. "Wait your god is also coming." Kid just rolls his eyes at Blackstar's comment and walks out.

~~Line Break~~

We got to the death room and my father latches on to my leg. "Dad get off my leg now." I was firm but not as firm as usual.

"Maka what's wrong?" at this I handed Lord Death the letter, and started to cry as it finally sunk in, Soul my partner, and the only person I had opened my heart to was gone. Gone. I hated the word.

"Oh my, this is serious. Maka are you sure that Soul would not have gone back on his own?" Lord Death asked after he finished reading the letter.

"No he at least would have said good bye, and taken his stuff. There wasn't even one piece of clothing gone, besides what he was wearing." I said still crying.

"Then this is a most serious and I most consult with the teachers, we will contact you when a decision is made. Oh one more thing, does this Wes know what you look like?"

"No, none of Soul's family does. Why?"

"Just a thought."

~~End~~

That's the first chapter. Please review, be kind, but criticisms is welcome.

Thank you! Hope to update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there, thanks for the reviews!

I don't own Soul Eater; I do own the plot of this story.

Without further ado I give you the next chapter!

~~Line Break~~

Soul's POV

I woke with a start, then regretted it, my head pounded, almost making me pass out.

"Ah your awake." A calm, cool voice said. Wait, I know that voice its,

"Wes, what the heck happened?" my voice was scratchy, I coughed.

"I brought you home from that wretched place that all those low lives were. I did you a favor, I mean you had to be dying to get out of there." came his snooty reply.

I tried to talk but my throat was to dry. I coughed again.

"Oh let me go get you some water." Wes said, and then left the room.

For the first time I got to look around the room, I reliesed that it was my room, and it was just as I left it, just no dust. They must have planned this. I tried to remember what happened, then it hit me, Maka what was she going to do when she got home and I was gone.

At this point Wes walked in with the glass of water which I took and proceeded to drain.

"Wes I was not dying to get out of there, I like it there. I ran because I don't want to be here, why am I here anyways? It's not like mom and dad care about me." I said angrily

"Yes they do they were concerned about you. So was I, you are my only brother after all."

"Fat chance, you all never cared about me, heck I'd go as far as to say that you ignored me."

"Soul if you continue this I will have to lock you up."

"So what I don't care, what do you want with me?"

"We want you to play with us again."

"I will never play with you again, not after last time. There is only one person I will play for and your not her."

"Soul would you like to be locked up, never to see this girl again, and never see the sky again?"

"Ha! Like you could do that."

"Don't tempt me."

"Meh!"

"Fine I'll lock you up, but first mom and dad want to see you."

I scoffed. "Whatever."

I heard a knock at the door.

"That's them now." The door opened to show my parents, my mom who had beautiful, long, white hair and brown eyes, and my father who had blonde hair that was messy like mine and red eyes, my eyes.

"Soul its so good to see you!" my mother said and tried to give me a hug, I pushed her away.

"Soul, that is no way to treat your mother, who you haven't seen it three years!" father scolded. I didn't even flinch; I had faced much worse, thought that was with Maka, Maka. God I wish I was with her, she must be a mess right now. I reached up to grab my headband, I always did when I was sad, it helped me relax. It wasn't there.

"Where is my headband Wes?"

"That thing, oh I left it behind, why?"

"Wes I'm going to kill you, not only you take me here without telling me, kidnapping me, making my meister worry, and leaving my headband behind, yeah I'm going to kill you." Then I lunged at him, turning my arm to a scythe blade in the process, I nicked his right cheek then got pulled back.

"Guard's, take him to the holding cell in the basement that was prepared for this." My father said with a wave of his hand.

I screamed all the way there. But it was in vain I got thrown in the cell to find it made of platinum, I couldn't cut it. I hope that Maka is doing alright, when she sees the headband still there, she'll freak.

Maka please be okay!

~~End~~

Alright there is chapter two. Hope you liked it.

Please review, be nice, criticism I welcome.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there. Here is chapter three. Hope you enjoy it.

~~Start~~

After they left the Death room they all went their separate ways all telling me that I could call them at any time for anything. I told them I would be fine and left.

I got home and started to make dinner, but I wasn't really hungry and Soul wasn't home so there was no point. I went to the bathroom to get a look at myself and I had to admit, I looked better than I thought. My eyes were puffy and red but that was all.

I looked down and on the counter was Souls black headband, he always wore it. I had given it to him as a joke for Christmas and when he found it after the kishin was revived he wore it all the time, I think in a way it a comforted him, it was something that wasn't going to change.

I let my hair down, brushing it out; I then picked up the headband and put it in my hair. I won't take it off till I get Soul back.

I went to my room, got ready for bed and got into bed, but I couldn't sleep. I started to walk aimlessly around the apartment. When I stopped I was outside of Soul's room. I entered, lay down on his bed and fall sound asleep.

~~Line Break~~

I woke in the morning to the sound of the phone; I got up and ran to get it before it went to voice mail.

"Hello." I said in a slightly better mood than yesterday, since I had a good night of sleep.

"Hello Maka, its Kidd I have news for you, come to the death room in half an hour." Kidd sounded kind of happy.

"Okay I'll be there. Bye. See you in a bit."

"Bye." He hung up and I went back to my room to get dressed in my usual cloths.

I let the apartment and headed to the death room, pondering what could have Kidd so happy. There could be good news, they might have thought of a way to get Soul back, or Kidd might have just seen something very symmetrical, there for putting him in a good mood. I had to go with that, I just couldn't get my hopes up, not yet at least.

I walked through the school getting all kinds of looks from pity to happiness, sympathy to apathy, I got all of them. Somehow word that Soul was taken must have gotten out to the school. I made it to the death room and everyone was already there.

"Hi ya Maka!" Lord death greeted

"Hi, what's going on?" I said getting right to the point

"Well we have decided that you may, with the help of others, go after Soul."

"Thank you Lord Death. Do you have any idea how I can do this?"

"We were thinking that you could impersonate a maid in the Evan's house, that way you're inside, can keep an eye on things and maybe see Soul before we get him out of there." Stein, who had remained quiet the who time, said.

"What do you mean by "we"." I said confused

"Marie and I will be going along with you kids to help out and to make sure that if something goes wrong that we can get you out of there quickly."

"Okay, when do we leave?"

"Three hours."

"Alright."

Just you wait Soul I'm coming to get you. I'll be there soon. I'll get you out and bring you home, and finally tell you that I love you.

~~End~~

There is chapter three. I hope you enjoyed it, now that the plot is starting to pick up. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and subscriptions!

Sorry this one is a little shorter, i'm kind of tiered at the moment.

Please review; be nice, criticism is welcome.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, people. Had a little bit of trouble coming up with what I was going to do so sorry.

Stupid writers block. Curse you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater (sadly)

There is a bit of a time skip here. It's about a week or so.

Here is chapter four enjoy!

~~Start~~

Soul's POV

I woke to a voice calling me. Great food's here. I look at the person giving me my food and I freeze. It can't be, I must be imagining things, I mean Maka is standing right in front of me.

"Maka?" I ask quietly

"Yeah, be quiet Soul, don't blow my cover. We'll get you out soon. I have to go or they will suspect something. They know me as Sequoia, okay? I'll be giving you your meals so I will be back in a couple of hours and we will talk then, kay Soul?" She asks

"Okay. I'm not imagining this am I?"

"No you're not." Then I noticed her hair, it was down and the only thing holding it back was my headband. "You're wearing my headband." It sounded like a question

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind. Now that they have seen it on me I have to keep it so you won't get it back till we get you out of here." She blushed slightly while she said this.

"So long as it's you I don't mind, just keep it safe." I knew that what I said wasn't cool but I was very hungry because I haven't eaten since yesterday so I was a little off. and I kind of liked the idea of her wearing it.

"I'll see you in a bit Soul."

"See you, be careful."

"I will." She called over her shoulder as she left the room.

~~Line Break~~

I woke to the sound of the door opening; I looked up to find Wes staring down at me.

"What do you want?" I ask curtly

"What does she look like?"

"Who?"

"Your partner."

"Why would I tell you that?"

"Because we think that she is going to come after you so we want to stop her."

"Do you honestly think that I am going to give up the description of my partner, wow you really are stupid."

"Fine then if you won't tell me willingly, I will hurt the next person to come through that door until you do tell me. And then if you still won't tell me you will be next."

I heard a creaking noise and turn my head to see Maka standing there with a tray of food. Before I could do anything I saw him grab her. I screamed.

~~Line Break~~

I woke up to see Maka standing over me, worry etched in her face.

"Soul." She said it as if it were a question.

"It was just a dream." I said

"Alright. While you eat I'll tell you what's going on. First off it's not just me, blackstar, Tsubaki, Kidd, Liz, Patty, Stein and Marie are here, thought just me, Tsubaki and Liz are in the house. We came to get you back. Hopefully we can do it without a fight, but if it comes to that we can handle it. Why haven't you tried to get out?"

"The walls are platinum I can't cut it. How long have you been here?"

"Four days, it took me a long time to get the trust I needed to get down here. We should be making a move in two days; there are just a few things that we need to figure out still."

"Just be careful of Wes he will do horrible things to you if he finds out." I say as I finish my food, I was slightly sad that it wasn't Makas cooking but I could get over it.

"I will." Then she gave me a slight kiss on the cheek and left the room.

Maka I love you.

That thought floated through my head as I fell asleep.

~~Line Break~~

I looked up as the door opened. Good. I thought. I'm hungry; it should be Maka with lunch.

But it wasn't, it was a sight I never wanted to see, something I hoped to never see, but there it was right there.

Oh god.

~~End~~

Mwhahahahah! I shall stop there. Hope you enjoyed.

I know that you are probable pretty pissed at me but oh well.

I know that I jumped a bit but I didn't know where to take it so I ended up doing this.

Please review, be nice, though criticism is welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello I'm back! How are you doing? The fact that you're reading this means that you're not to pissed at me enough to never read my writing again.

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Soul Eater.

Well I don't want you to hate me even more so, on with the story!

~~Start~~

Recap

_I looked up as the door opened. Good I thought. I'm hungry; it should be Maka with lunch._

_But it wasn't, it was a sight I never wanted to see, something I hoped to never see, but there it was right there. _

_Oh god._

Soul's POV

There standing in the doorway was Wes, he was holding Maka. He through her in and I forced myself not to go to her just in case her cover was still in tack.

"I'll leave you two to get acquainted after all you'll both be in here for a while." Laughing, he walked out the door and shut it behind him.

I ran to Makas side. "Maka, come on Maka wake up." She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Soul?" her voice was weak.

"I'm here."

"Good, otherwise the plan is ruined, or at least the backup plan."

"What's the backup plan?"

"With hunter, it can cut through these walls."

"Really?"

"Yup. I just need a minute or two to catch my breath. When you here a loud bang tell me. It is are signle to let all hell lose and get out of here."

"Okay."

I heard a loud bang about five minutes later.

"Maka, we have to go."

"Okay." I transformed and Maka caught me, god it felt good to be in her hands again. "SOUL RESONANCE."

Soon we were through the door and running down a hallway. We came to the end of the hallway to find that it lead of into two paths. "Maka go to the right."

"Got it."

She continued right, went up some stairs and was in the grand living room. She took a left and started to make her way out of here. On our way out we ran into Wes.

"How in the world did you get out?" he asked shocked.

"Wes, meet Maka. Maka meet Wes."

"Pleaser to meet you, Wes. Now if you don't mind moving over I really don't want to hurt you, oh wait, yes I do!"

"Oy, Maka, careful." I could feel the black blood activating.

"Fine."

"So you are Souls meister, I've been wanting to meet you, to tell you that Soul belongs here, with his family, playing the piano."

"Oh really, have you heard one of Souls songs, one of the ones that he wrote?"

"Yes I have. They are horrible things."

"Huh, cause I like them. Well I'm done chatting bye!" with that Maka took off down the hall. We reached the front door and ran out to see the others fighting the guards. I transformed back.

"Soul what are you doing."

"You'll see."

I walked in to the fight. "Enough!" I yelled. All the guards looked at me.

"Yes master Soul."

"Go back to your posts and let us pass."

"Yes master Soul."

~~Line Break~~

We were on our way home, finally. I reclaimed my headband from Maka, and watched as she put her hair back up in its usual style. About half an hour in to the day drive back, Maka and I fell asleep.

~~End~~

So sorry that I didn't update last night I got home really late and just went to bed, sorry.

Well there you go there is chapter five. There will be one more.

Please review, be nice, but criticism is welcome.

Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

This will be the last chapter, but I think that I will do another for these two, I don't know when but I will.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.

Hope you enjoy!

~~Start~~

Well you know that whole thing with Soul and I falling asleep, not so good. Let's just say that after a couple of hours, Blackstar getting thrown out three open windows, several bathroom stops, at least two of Kidd's symmetry rants and an angry Marie yelling at us, we finally made it home, but just barely.

We walked into the death room and even before he could even notice me, I had nocked my papa unconscious. When I got strange looks I just rolled my eyes and stated that "I didn't have the energy to deal with my papa tonight."

We handed in our reports, which by some miracle had made it through our insane car trip, and headed home.

Me and Soul got home and just collapsed, and then Soul said he was hungry, so I got up to make some food.

"Hey Soul what do you want to eat?" I asked getting up and heading into the kitchen.

"I don't really care as long as it's your cooking." I was surprised to hear him right behind me, I didn't expect him to get up and follow me.

"Okay, then I'll just do grilled cheese sandwiches with tomato soup."

"Whatever."

I set about making us some food when I felt a pair of strong arms close around my waist and a head on my shoulder.

"Soul why are you hugging me?"

"Because I realized something being away from you."

"And that is?"

"That I love you and I have for a while now."

"As happy as I am to hear that and to say that I love you as well, if you don't move we'll be eating burnt food, so go sit down at the table."

"Aw, but I like holding you like this."

"Soul, go sit down." I laughed as Soul pouted like a child that didn't get what he wanted.

I brought our food to the table and we started eating, both of us trying to find the right words to say.

"Thank you." Soul said in a quiet voice.

"What?"

"I said thank you."

"For what?"

"For coming for me, I don't think I would have been able to get out of there myself."

"Soul, you don't have to thank me. Cause even if I didn't have permission to go I would have come, we are partners and you would do the same thing for me."

Soul stood up, walked up to me and kissed me. A thought passed through my head, what were we going to tell our friends and my papa. You know what? I'll deal with that later.

~~End~~

Hi there, this is done. Thanks for your support!

Please leave a review, and if you want me to do a certain pairing then leave it in a review and I'll see if I can.

Thanks, hope to have another story up soon!


End file.
